El Hombre de Hombres
by Soulxphantom
Summary: Levi Lance es una mujer amargada, solterona, virgen a sus 30 años y orgullosa de ello. No dejaría que un bastardo malnacido le abriera las piernas, ni siquiera su jefe Erwin Smith, que lleva tiempo detrás de ella. Si algo tiene por seguro es que en el fondo es un hombre... Pero Dios es todopoderoso y escucha sus plegarias. ¿Qué hará Levi al despertar siendo un hombre? Riren/Ereri
1. Chapter 1

**EL HOMBRE DE HOMBRES**

**Summary:** Levi Lance es una mujer amargada, solterona, virgen a sus 30 años y orgullosa de ello. Jamás dejaría que un bastardo malnacido le abriera las piernas, ni siquiera su jefe Erwin Smith que lleva tiempo detrás de ella. Si algo tenía por seguro es que en el fondo era un hombre... Pero Dios es todopoderoso y escucha sus plegarias. ¿Qué hará Levi al despertar siendo un hombre? Claro, demostrarles a todos los bastardos quién es el macho, o eso creía hasta conocer a su nuevo compañero de habitación, Eren Jaeger.

**Género:** Comedia / Romance / AU / Yaoi

**Pareja:** Levi x Eren

**Advertencia:** fem!Levi al inicio, relación chico x chico, lemon más delante.

**Dedicatoria:** para Ashley-chan quien es la persona que más Fics nos ha dedicado y nunca le llegan mis reviews x.x? A todas mis amores y a las chicas que dijeron que leerían QwQ

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Eran las seis de la mañana, por lo que el despertador comenzó a sonar mientras los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana hasta llegar a la pálida y suave piel de una mujer que reposaba en su cama. Abrió lentamente sus afilados ojos para mostrar su hermoso y poco común tono grisáceo.

—Tch… Puto sol… Putos bastardos que provocan el calentamiento global y puta de mí que olvidé cerrar las cortinas anoche.

Y así comenzaba un día normal para la querida Levi Lance, quien como cada día debía madrugar para ir a su lindo trabajo donde su puto jefe la acosaría como de costumbre. No es algo de lo que pudiese quejarse, realmente le debía varios favores a su jefe, ya que por desgracia la linda señorita tenía _algunos _antecedentes penales.

Como era costumbre, se metió a la ducha para darse un largo baño, ya que los gérmenes se reproducen más por la noche y por Higía que Levi nunca estaría infestada. Se puso un traje formal de vestir; comúnmente las mujeres de oficina usaban minifalda como cualquier puta que quiere seducir a su jefe para conseguir un aumento de sueldo, pero Levi prefería usar pantalón, era más de su tipo. Odiaba que los bastardos se le quedaran viendo por la calle, además de evitar _incidentes_ tales como terminar encarcelada hasta que su jefe fuera a recogerla, porque _accidentalmente_ casi arroja a un imbécil por la puerta de un tren en movimiento después de que trató _inocentemente _de tomar una foto debajo de su falda. Sí, Levi era una chica adorable, por eso su jefe no se rendía en tratar de que fuera suya. Aunque le molestaba un poco que siempre estuviera frunciendo el ceño, parecía gato estreñido.

Se cepilló rápidamente el cabello y preparó su desayuno, que en realidad solo eran un par de tostadas con mantequilla. Trataría de cocinar algo más, pero para su desgracia la última vez que lo intentó casi provoca un incendio… Era mejor evitar problemas.

Salió de su departamento mientras su vecino se le quedaba viendo con cara de baboso como de costumbre para dirigirse a su trabajo. Siempre era la clase de persona que llamaba la atención, a los hombres por su atractivo y a las mujeres para ser criticada por caminar firmemente como todo un macho. Lamentablemente, a Levi nadie le enseñó a caminar como señorita y aunque decían que era algo que se hacía por naturaleza, la naturaleza de Levi la hacía caminar de manera imponente.

Entró al edificio para dirigirse hacia el último piso donde le correspondía trabajar como asistente del director general. Al entrar al ascensor fue interrumpida por su gran maldita y única amiga Hanji.

—¡Buenos días, pulguita! ¿Cómo amaneciste?

—Tch. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me dejes de llamar pulga?

—Ow, tan malhumorada como siempre. ¡No me imagino como te pondrás al rato!

—¿Más tarde? ¿Por qué?

—Yo mejor cierro el pico, solo espero que Erwin sobreviva a esta…

—¿Y ahora qué trama el bastardo?

—¡Pues ya te enterarás! Pero perdónalo, sabes que todo lo que hace el pobre es por amor, ya deberías darle una oportunidad.

—Primero violaré a un perro.

—¡Oh, vamos! Seguramente no haber salido nunca en tu vida con alguien a los treinta ya es récord…

—Eso me importa una mierda.

—Bueno, Pulgarcita, aquí me quedo. ¡Suerte con Erwin!

Hanji salió del ascensor mientras Levi trataba de imaginarse qué babosada haría su jefe esta vez. Llegó al piso correcto y entró a la oficina del rubio.

—Buenos días, Levi.

—Buenos días. ¿Y las cosas?

—Oh, lamento informarte que moveremos la casa matriz de la compañía, por lo que tendremos que cambiarnos de ciudad…

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—De preferencia, esta misma semana.

—¡¿Y cómo mierda voy a encontrar un lugar para mudarme en esta semana?!

—Oh, lo siento, Levi, fue una decisión repentina. Además de que nos vamos a Tokio y en esta temporada todos los hoteles ya están reservados y no hay un lugar cerca de la compañía donde puedas quedarte.

—¿Hah? Ya ve al grano, bastardo.

—Bueno, Levi, tal parece que en lo que hay un departamento disponible, lo que puedo hacer es dejarte quedar en el que logré conseguir para mí. Claro, si no te molesta…

—Hijo de puta.

—Puedes tomarte el día de hoy y mañana para que prepares tus cosas para la mudanza. El vuelo será mañana a las cinco de la tarde, así que te espero en el aeropuerto.

—Tch… —ahora sí que Levi estaba como gato rabioso. De todas las trampas de Erwin no se esperaba esta—. Conseguiré otro departamento, así que gracias por el favor, pero no lo aceptaré.

—Como gustes, pero sé que no encontrarás lugar, así que te estaré esperando en el mío.

A pesar de todo el coraje que tenía, lo único que hizo fue azotar la puerta al salir. Ahora sí se había pasado el cretino. No entendía el por qué, pero desde que cumplió treinta años, Erwin había estado más insistente. Le daba lástima el pobre, ya que no era un mal hombre, sino todo lo contrario. Era inteligente, apuesto, adinerado y con muchas virtudes. Desafortunadamente, Levi nunca en su vida tuvo interés amoroso en alguna persona, no había hombre que siquiera le pareciera atractivo. En ocasiones se preguntaba si tal vez sería lesbiana, a pesar de que no le gustaban las mujeres, pero tenía tendencia a ser un tanto masculina. Maquillaje, putos tacones y mierdas de delicadeza, Levi no tenía el más mínimo interés en ello. Prefería ser fuerte e imponente, alguien que no dependiera de alguien más. A veces se preguntaba si es que acaso tuvo otra vida, porque si fuese así podría apostar que fue hombre. ¿Por qué putas se le ocurrió a Dios hacerla mujer? Esa era la pregunta de todos los días.

Llegó a su departamento y de inmediato prendió la laptop para buscar departamentos en renta, pero tal y como dijo Erwin, ya todos estaban ocupados. Después de dos horas de búsqueda en varios sitios, la opción que le quedaba era departamento compartido. Había anuncios de varios universitarios buscando compañero y vaya que preferiría vivir con un universitario que con su jefe corriendo el riesgo de que lo castre por intento de violación. Ningún anuncio de los mocosos la convencía y los pocos que lo hacían, respondían que ya no estaba disponible. A este paso tendría que comprar un cinturón de castidad y triturar la llave. Resignándose un poco, decidió recostarse en la cama para dejar de hacer bilis.

—Dios… Si en verdad existes deberías entender que esto es lo que menos quiero en el mundo. ¿Por qué no puedo ser como debería? Perdóname por los intentos de homicidio, sabes que no es a propósito… Además no he matado a nadie realmente… Tch, sé que Erwin no es un mal hombre, pero realmente no lo quiero. No es que me niegue a enamorarme algún día, porque realmente no quiero estar sola para siempre, pero simplemente no encuentro a alguien que me haga sentir las estúpidas mariposas de las que tanto hablan. No sé si mi estomago tendrá insecticida o algo parecido… En fin, el punto es que solo te quiero pedir ser yo tal y como debería ser… —en ese momento escuchó el sonido de una notificación de un anuncio en la pantalla.

_Se renta urgentemente departamento compartido cerca del centro de Tokio. Bajo costo, ordenado con muebles en buen estado, habitaciones separadas. Interesados favor de contactarse al siguiente correo._

No sonaba tan mal. No dudó y de inmediato mandó un mensaje al correo.

"Disculpa, hablo por el departamento. Quiero saber si aún está disponible."

_"¡Oh, sí, claro! Si está interesado puedo mandarle fotos o algo así, realmente me urge compañero de departamento."_

"¿Tiene algún problema o algo por el estilo para que sea tan urgente?"

_"Oh no, no se preocupe, es algo personal. Necesito compartir con alguien antes de recibir… usted sabe… a una persona a quien realmente no quiero tener tan cerca. La renta no es costosa y todo está ordenado, así que realmente me urge… Lamento si sueno poco convincente, pero en serio necesito a alguien de preferencia esta misma semana. No seré mucha molestia, solo pido a alguien no muy ruidoso ni desordenado, soy estudiante y tampoco me gustaría alguien escandaloso que no me deje estudiar… Y como le digo, todo está en orden."_

"De acuerdo. En realidad también me urge un departamento esta misma semana por esa ubicación, así que realmente tengo interés en él. Si no es molestia posiblemente me mudaría mañana mismo, y no soy una persona ruidosa. Además paso la mayor parte del día en la oficina, por lo que no habrá problema."

_"¡Vaya, gracias! Mañana mismo podría recibirlo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

"Levi Lance."

_"Soy Eren Jaeger, será un gusto compartir departamento con usted. En seguida le envío la dirección."_

Oh Dios, estaba salvada. Solo esperaba que ese tal Eren Jaeger no fuera molesto. Sintiendo que se quitaba un peso de encima, comenzó a preparar algunas maletas, salió a comprar comida en la calle y después de un largo rato de descanso le mandó un mensaje a Erwin.

Levi: Conseguí departamento, nos vemos mañana en el aeropuerto entonces.

Más tranquilamente se dispuso a dormir, no tendría que levantarse temprano, así que quitó la alarma y esta vez se aseguró de cerrar la ventana.

El día llegó y sin el maldito sol apuntándole a la cara, volteó a ver el reloj. Marcaba ya las 9:15, vaya que había dormido. Estiró los brazos antes de levantarse y dio un profundo bostezo.

—Ahhh… —algo no andaba bien, se sentía mas rígida que de costumbre—. ¿Pero qué mier…? —no terminó de hablar antes de notar un tono diferente de voz proviniendo de sí. Miró sus manos y eran más grandes. Tocó su pecho y notó un par de bultos faltando ahí. Sentía su cabeza un poco más ligera hasta notar que su cabello no llegaba a donde debería. Un poco más asustada comenzó a toquetearse rápido para notar que definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Se levantó rápidamente para dirigirse al baño, donde tenía su único y enorme espejo para verlo.

No tenía pechos, tenía cabello corto, medía uno centímetros más, el torso más ensanchado, un abdomen bien marcado y en sí… era un hombre. Asustado (¿asustada?) pasó a revisar la última parte que no había visto de su cuerpo. Se quitó los shorts que usaba para dormir para notar que definitivamente había cambiado. Tenía un maldito y enorme monstruo entre las piernas…

_Un pene. _

Una sonrisa de malicia se formó en su rostro. Tenía los mismos ojos, tono de piel, ceño fruncido, entre otras cosas, pero era hombre.

—Así que sí existes, Dios… Esta vez haré las cosas como se deben, les demostraré que soy un hombre, no solo un hombre. Seré el hombre de hombres.

* * *

Wii, Soulxphantom aquí QwQ Gracias a mis amores que leyeron esto hasta el final, aunque como pueden ver, esto va a continuar. Y disculpen la narración, saben que soy novata. Espero entretenerlas un rato, elegí primero publicar este, porque como ya les había mencionado, soy un desmadre para escribir y este había ganado en votaciones para que subiera. Luego sigue "Doblemente prohibido" que me lo han estado pidiendo bastante… Aparte que debo actualizar Amor de porcelana y El cazador de la capa roja :1 Y si se preguntan a quien no quiere recibir Eren es a Michoza.

P.D: Levi violará un perro XD


	2. Chapter 2

:0 Ese infarto que me dio al ver un review de mi amorsh apache en el otro capítulo… Ok, igual empiezo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

En este mundo existe un sinfín de creencias. Tanta religión hartaba a Levi, pero el creer que solo naces para morir también resultaba aburrido, así que siempre creyó que había algo sobrenatural que rodeaba al mundo o por lo menos, algún ser superior a quien culpar de su mala suerte. Creció como una niña huérfana, en la que cada oportunidad aparentemente buena, terminaba siendo un puto dolor de cabeza más. ¡Y qué mierda si alguien creía que era casualidad! Debía existir un maldito dios bastardo que se la pasara jodiendo su existencia. Malditos desórdenes femeninos, animales callejeros, bastardos acosadores y gente criticona. Esperaba el día en que sería recompensada por todo lo que había pasado en su maldita existencia, hasta que ese día llegó. O por lo menos creyó que había llegado…

* * *

_Era un hombre._

¡Era un hombre! ¡Con pene y todo el paquete! Estaba algo inconforme con ser un maldito enano… ¡Pero era hombre! ¡Dios existe y es momento de la recompensa! …Y de empezar a solucionar problemas.

Para empezar, ¿cómo explicaría este cambio repentino? ¿Qué pasaría en su trabajo? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar el resto? Y… ¡¿Qué debía ponerse de ropa?! Podía apostar que nada de lo que había en su maleta le quedaría a menos que decidiera salir a la calle como un maldito maricón travesti… Aunque su ropa no era tan femenina, pero definitivamente aun así se vería como un maldito homosexual.

Después de meditar un rato decidió que al mal paso darle prisa; por suerte cambiaría de lugar de trabajo a una ciudad donde nadie lo conocía, así que eso no sería problema. El problema serían Hanji y Erwin. ¿Ese rubio? Oh, sí, tenía que mostrarse y restregarle en la cara que era un hombre, un macho hecho y derecho. Por fin acabarían sus acosos y sus intentos de llevarla a la cama. Y por el otro lado, Hanji era una maniaca fanática de las brujerías y los hombres homosexuales, por lo que tal vez no sería tan difícil lidiar con ella. Tal vez sería su mejor opción por el momento. Le mandó un mensaje pidiendo que le llevara ropa de varón a su departamento, algo más o menos de su talla, luego le explicaría no-sé-que-mierda, porque realmente no había explicación lógica. Esperó un rato hasta que alguien golpeó la puerta de su departamento.

—¡Pulgarcita! ¡Estoy aquí, amor! —genial, esa bastarda seguía igual de escandalosa.

—Pasa —abrió la puerta para recibir a su loca compañera.

—Pulga… —Hanji entró histérica al departamento para encontrarse con Levi vistiendo solo una bata de baño con los brazos cruzados—. ¡¿Un enano a medio desvestir?! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Por fin follaron a mi pulga!

—Tch, cállate, bastarda. Soy yo, Levi —el pelinegro no cambiaba de expresión, ciertamente era una persona poco emotiva. Hanji volteó a verlo bien y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Mismos ojos, tono de piel y enano.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasó?! —si Hanji era histérica de costumbre, ahora lo estaba más y con motivos.

—¿Cómo putas voy a saberlo? Ya te había dicho que sospechaba que era hombre y desperté así.

—¡¿No me digas que te operaste o algo parecido?!

—No, te digo que solo desperté así y…

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Hanji se apresuró hasta donde estaba Levi para tironearlo y terminar desabrochándole la bata para asegurarse de una cuantas _cosas_—. ¡¿Levi?!

—¡Oi, bastarda no te propases! —en forma de reacción le dio un golpe al estómago, no midió su fuerza. Levi siempre había sido una mujer que te puede romper los dientes de un golpe y ahora su fuerza había aumentado, por desgracia Hanji fue la primera en probarlo. La pobre solo cayó hecha bolita—. No jodas… ¿Te dolió? —_pregunta estúpida._

—…ic…nda…

—¿Hah?

—L…onda…

—Si vas a hablar, hazlo bien.

—¡Leviconda! ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Te has visto esa cosa?!

—Tch…

Hanji no tardó en asimilar el estado de Levi. Bueno, no se podía considerar que Hanji fuera una persona normal después de todo. Luego de entrar al departamento de la cuatro ojos decidió que no lo volvería a hacer jamás. Esa pervertida tenía posters de homosexuales por todos lados, además de muñecos vudú y cosas así… Tal vez Dios no existe y Hanji le hizo una brujería, podría ser una buena posibilidad.

Ahora el siguiente asunto por resolver era más ropa. ¡Toda la puta ropa de su maleta era de mujer! No le quedó más remedio que salir con Hanji a comprar algo. Esa pervertida quería husmear la llamada Leviconda, por lo cual fue sacada por los guardias de seguridad del centro comercial. Se decidió por una par de trajes, luego compraría el resto; sin embargo, tener que salir de compras no estaba en sus planes y se retrasó un poco, el vuelo con Erwin saldría pronto. Era desesperante, ¡quería mostrarse frente al bastardo! Ya no podía esperar.

Después de volver a arreglar sus maletas rápidamente, Hanji lo acompañó a tomar el vuelo. El pobre de Erwin se había quedado esperándola, sí que tenía la ilusión de verla. Para su desgracia, se encontró con un Levi hombre y para la desgracia de Levi, solo tuvo un desmayo. Quería una reacción mejor. ¿Por qué putas no podía ser Erwin más original ante situaciones duras? Una cara de espanto por lo menos, no solo la normal cara de hombre serio de negocios que siempre tiene y que solo cayó al suelo… Tch.

Siguiente inconveniente: encontrar el departamento donde ahora viviría. Dibujó un mapa, pero… _dibujó_ un mapa. Bendito sea aquel que logre entender los dibujos de Levi, porque ni siquiera él los entendía. Con mucha imaginación veía lo que representaba mientras dibujaba, pero un rato después notaba la mierda de trazos que hacía. No la culpen, Levi no fue al jardín de niños. No hablaría de sus defectos, porque vaya que Hanji sabía hacer bullying. Volvió a revisar su correo para ver la dirección.

_Edificio Shinganshina, departamento 1313. _

Luego de pedir indicaciones logró dar con el edificio y con suerte al departamento. Por fin se daría un respiro y descansaría. Ciudad nueva, gente nueva. Es decir, importa una mierda con quien se encuentre, luego vería que pasaría con Erwin. Tocó lo puerta, pero no respondieron de inmediato, así que volvió a hacerlo para luego escuchar un grito de: "¡En seguida voy!" Ya había empezado mal, el bastardo lo estaba haciendo esperar. Frunció el ceño más de lo normal para darle la cara al mocoso, debería dejarle en claro desde el comienzo con quien iba a tratar.

—Oi, mocos…

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho, señor. Lamento demorarme, pero tenía que apagar lo que tenía en la estufa —fue recibido por un joven de tez bronceada, más alto que él, probablemente un metro setenta y cinco, cabello corto y castaño, pero con unos malditos, enormes y hermosos ojos aguamarina. Nunca en su vida había visto unos así, además tenía una gran y cálida sonrisa. Sintió estupiditis momentánea—. ¿S-señor?

—Oh, l-lo siento —¿se estaba disculpando? ¿Por qué mierda se disculpaba?

—¿De qué habla? Es mi culpa, por favor, pase. Levi-san, ¿cierto?

—Sí, solo llámame Levi.

—Ah, para mí es más fácil llamarlo Levi-san —el chico lo dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

¿Por qué estaba sonrojado? No lo sabía pero se veía putamente hermoso… ¿Hermoso? ¿Desde cuando a Levi alguien le parecía hermoso? Era mejor ignorarlo. _¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora, Levi?_ Tal vez solo tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza… Eso debía ser, se había mareado un poco.

—Si no le molesta, ya es algo tarde, así que preparé la cena. Sabía que llegaría algo cansado del viaje, por lo que me tomé la molestia de cocinar. No sé si le parece bien, no soy tan mal cocinero.

—Oh… Está bien.

—¡Vaya que es callado! Espero que luego me tenga más confianza —el chico caminaba de un lado a otro algo nervioso, como una especie de perrito faldero, solo le faltaba la cola y orejas.

Levi cerró la puerta. Estaba algo aturdido…

* * *

Haha está corto y me dio flojera seguir… Y creo que el capítulo que sigue también estará corto o terminaré haciendo que Levi cometa la estupidez más homosensual de su vida XD Nos leemos n.n


End file.
